Riven vs the Outlaw
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: Riven attempts to hunt down and defeat a young outlaw. Easy right? (Riven/OC, WARNING: Non-Consensual Lemon, foot fetish)
1. Chapter 1

The forest was filled with very tall leafy trees. There were so many trees they threatened to drown everything.

Joey paused by one of the trees, gasping for breath, with a large brown sack over his shoulder. He needed rest.

Joey had been on the run for days after the robbery. He figured he'd put enough distance between him and the Ionian authorities; just in case he had created a false trail of information to get them to search in the wrong direction.

The bag over his shoulder contained enough gold for him to retire young and early. No more slaving it on the farms after this.

Suddenly, a cold female voice spoke to him.

"Going somewhere?"

Joey turned around in shock.

A beautiful but dangerous female warrior stood before him. Her build was thin but athletic. She wore a simple white and brown garb; her brown dress was short and her thin muscular legs extended out from under. There was a large powerful piece of green armor over one of her shoulders and another armored plate covering one of her legs.

To Joey's appreciation, the woman wore a pair of brown fighting sandals showing ample toes.

Her pretty orange eyes revealed a confident fierceness. Her silver hair was short and in a simple style; her face was covered with a small touch of simple white war paint. She had tanned, delicate, beautiful skin. In one of her wry arms she wore a powerful glove and carried what looked like a large iron broken sword; what's left of the blade was still very intimidating.

Joey stood at attention.

There was no mistaking who this was: it was Riven the Exile, based on the things Joey had heard the woman was considered the greatest warrior on this side of the continent.

Joey was instantly physically drawn to the woman, but he was also aware that he was in a great deal of danger.

"You're Riven aren't you?" Joey asked. He dropped his bag of stolen gold to the floor; he put one hand on the hilt of his dagger.

"That's my name," she replied coldly. "I've come to take you in. Joey, I'm here to put an end to your crimes. Justice will prevail."

Justice? This annoyed Joey a bit. It sounded pretentious.

"Listen," Joey said. "I really don't want to fight. I just want to take my gold, and get out of here and not be a slave anymore. You have no beef in this fight, you don't work for the banks. So why not just let me go? One outlaw to another: LET'S JUST CALL IT okay?"

Riven winced at the comparison. "I'm no outlaw," she said coldly. "I'm on a path of redemption."

"You're wanted in Noxus," Joey pointed out. "We're in Ionia but I'm just saying."

"I don't serve Noxus anymore," she said. "I fought for them once, I've paid my dues to them, but now I understand that they were in the wrong. I've chosen a different path."

"Okay that's all fine with me," Joey said. "But why do you have to fight me? It serves no purpose. Go find your redemption somewhere else."

"NO," she replied forcefully. "I will no longer stand by while evil prevails. I've made that mistake once."

Joey realized there was no way to change her mind. They were going to have to fight. And it looked pretty bad for him, especially if this woman was as good as they say she is. She had a legendary sword; it wasn't going to be fair.

"I will give you one chance to surrender Joey," Riven said coldly. "Surrender and I'll take you back to the village elders where you will be treated fairly; I promise you. Otherwise I shall be forced to kill you."

Joey considered it for a brief second. But he was always a gambler so the choice was clear.

"Thanks but no thanks," he replied.

"Then prepare to die," she replied.

She let out a wild scream. For a brief moment, a flash of green light and a few pieces of stones levitated around her. It was some sort of Ki-based power up.

Before Joey registered, Riven rushed up to him. She moved a lot faster than he'd expected.

Riven did not mess around, she stabbed straight at Joey's torso with her large sword, going for a quick kill.

Joey reacted by instinct, he moved to the side in the nick of time, cleanly avoiding the strike.

Riven was surprised but reacted quickly. She re-adjusted and slashed at him with her weapon; she let out a loud battle cry as she did so. Joey's defensive instincts were up and he backed off, turning and twisting to avoid the hits.

As the female warrior attacked and attacked, she let out a series of loud battle cries: 

"AHHHH! … AHHHH! …. URGH!"

Joey was terrified but excited; his life hung in the balance but he felt guided by a combination of quick wits, training, and super fast instincts. He moved around as he continued to avoid every single one of her attacks. Riven was strong, but there was pattern to her strikes.

After she missed another slice, Joey stepped to the side. This was a brief opening, focusing his energy, Joey decked her unarmored shoulder with a firm punch. There was a loud thudding sound of impact as it connected with her.

Riven stepped back a few paces, shocked that she had been hit.

Joey maintained his focus as he stepped back; she was still dangerous. One hit and he was dead for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Riven was slightly shocked. She had expected this to be a quick and easy fight, he was just a cowardly rogue. The brief jab on her shoulder hurt her more then she'd admit.

"So it looks like I'm pretty fast," Joey said to her, he was hoping to throw her off balance.

Riven said nothing. She didn't like to talk in combat, it was a waste of energy. So he was fast… no matter. She could simply re-adjust her approach.

The first thing she did was take off the heavy metallic glove and throw it down. Then she took off her large green metal armor plating from her shoulder; she set it down to the ground. She also took off her armored leg plate. She unclipped and took off her sandals as well; she would continue the fight barefooted.

Joey felt a wave of excitement which he tried to contain. She looked pretty good without her armor and shoes. He re-focused himself, not wanting to be distracted.

Riven had made a calculated move to reduce the weight of her equipment and improve her speed; it could make the difference. Joey stood at the ready. He was going to stick to the same strategy, playing all defensive. Trading blows with a trained warrior like her would be suicide, one mistake and he'd be out.

"Now you're going to die," she said to him.

And with that, she lunged at him, blade in hand.

They were at it again. She was faster and more dangerous. Joey sensed her moves and reacted accordingly.

"AHHHH! … AHHHH! …. URGH!"

Joey ducked, jumped, and weaved as he backed off. A few of the cuts nearly get him. A part of the blue cloth around his waist was cut off…

"AHHHH! … AHHHH! …. URGH!"

Joey continued to dodge. The two of them engaged in a deadly dance of sorts.

Screaming louder at him still, Riven suddenly changed track and aimed a high powerful jump kick at him. Joey avoided her powerful kick just narrowly, it had the strength to take his head clean off probably…

Joey was surprised he was able to read her moves so easily. He was beginning to enjoy the fight.

"AHHHH! … AHHHH! …. URGH! … HIAAAAAA!"

As Joey continued to avoid everything, Riven sensed her anger and frustration rising. Why couldn't she hit him? This shouldn't be happening.

The most she managed to hit were a few shards of Joey's blue tunic and maybe a few of his hairs here and there.

Riven decided maybe she could goad him into attacking, into making a mistake. She only needed one hit.

"What's the matter you filthy bandit?" she said to him between two of her attacks. "You're too afraid to hit back?"

Joey's reply was dodge two more of her attacks. There was an opening so he struck.

A firm, high kinetic punch landed very squarely between two of her breasts. Riven stepped back in pain and shock. She loosened her posture; this brief moment allowed Joey to add two more stinging punches and a brief kick at her legs.

"YIAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Riven slashed at his head wildly with her sword but missed. The nimble rogue had ducked to the side to execute a counter slide kick; he got her legs.

To her embarrassment, the female warrior tripped over facedown, her face hitting the grass in an almost comical arc.

Joey couldn't believe it. He was actually BEATING Riven the Exile, one of Runeterra's fabled female warrior heroes.

Her teeth bared, Riven stood up and faced him, now livid with rage. She was now coated with glittering sweat over her tanned skin and her clothes were slightly soaked, Joey had to admit: it was a good look for her.

"H… How did you hit me?!" she said to him angrily. "This… this shouldn't be happening!"

"It's not looking very good for you Riven," Joey replied. "You haven't hit me a single time while I've decked you plenty. I'd say you're done."

The comment really stung her.

"YOU MOCK ME?!" she raged at him as she sprung forward once more.

In her anger, her strikes became more erratic and more forceful but she also got sloppier.

"AHHHH! … AHHHH! …. URGH!"

After nearly getting hit, Joey side-stepped and glided beside her. Once more, he aimed and landed another slide kick.

Once again, the mighty Riven was tripped. She landed face down yet again. From where Joey was standing, he got a glimpse of Riven's ass and white panties from the crease of her tilted brown battle dress. Riven's face blushed bright red as she realized this.

Letting out a loud whistle and controlling his own boner, he aimed and landed a firm kick on Riven's plump derriere; this provoked an undignified yelp from her.

Joey couldn't believe it; how was he winning? Maybe he could win even without bothering to contain his raging boner. He stepped back to let her recover.

Riven hastily stood up, her face beet red with anger and embarrassment.

"Wow Riven," he mocked her further. "You fell for the slide kick not just once but TWICE. You're not the smartest are you?"

The female warrior was speechless with anger and shock.

As Joey watched her, his confidence grew, perhaps to dangerous levels. She wasn't really that good, dangerous and powerful sure, but a lot slower and far more predictable than he'd expect.

He let his guard down and allowed his mind to wander to forbidden, dirty places with the female warrior. He felt waves of desire power up his rock hard boner as he objectified the exotic woman.

"I… I will not lose," Riven said. "I will… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

A massive burst of green Ki energy erupted from her as she allowed her anger to power her to new levels of strength.

She rushed forward slashing at him with the broken blade. Joey dodged everything with nimble ease. He loved how the female warrior was now giving away many of her moves with the specific way she was letting out those strange battle cries.

"AHHHH! … URGHH! …. URGH!"

When she was open, Joey decked her chest with a firm hit; the force of the impact caused Riven's mouth to drop open in shock. He took the chance to deck her front with a swift volley of quick punches; causing the woman's body to shake with each impact. Her recovery was slow enough that nimble Joey was able to get behind her and land a firm kick on her ass. For the third time in this fight, Riven fell forward facedown.

A part of her forehead hit a small part of a tree this time. Her grasp on her large sword slackened slightly.

Joey resisted the urge to laugh at her.

Riven was now on all fours, she rubbed at her forehead in daze and confusion.

"I think this fight is over Riven," Joey said casually as he stepped back.

Riven stood back up to face him, but her mouth now hung open in shock and confusion. A part of her confident self-righteous act was gone; her clothes were also now literally soaked with sweat and her short silver hair was ruffled.

Joey added insult to injury.

"Riven," he said to her. "I have some advice for you."

This really stung her, a common rogue was now advising a Runeterra champion? She was speechless.

"Stop it with the battle cries," he said to her. "You're wasting energy and giving your opponent clues to read. You're strong, but overall in the way you fight, you have to be less predictable. Work on your speed."

"How… how dare you," she stammered in shock. She wasn't quick enough to think of a more verbose reply.

"Besides," Joey added the real kicker. "It makes it look like you're venting a lot of pent up frustrated sexual energy."

Riven couldn't believe this.

"Being an Exile and a righteous crusader has got to be a pretty lonely existence," he added rudely. "How many men have you been with?"

Riven's face was beet red as she struggled to think of a response to this. She did not expect an attack on her womanhood.

"Actually don't tell me," Joey continued. "That's not really relevant to this fight."

Normally, words did not get to Riven like this. She focused on the fight and only on the fight. But under the circumstances, this was slipping. Still, she was determined to win. Then she remembered, she still hadn't used her signature attack. Some of her confidence came back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Joey," she said to him. "You're better than I expected. But I will still defeat you."

Joey watched her closely, her orange eyes were burning with a new fierceness and it was turning him on.

"I have learned from my past and you have not," she said condescendingly. "Only one of us fights for justice and redemption. It is the destiny of evil people such as yourself to make short gains but never to win in the end."

She raised her large sword very high into the air with a single arm, an impressive feat of strength.

"I will make you pay for your crimes. Now… behold the full power of… RUNIC DESTINY!"

The sky cackled briefly with emerald lightning. A massively powerful green light emanated from her metallic sword. It was so bright that Joey was forced to shield his entire face lest he feared he'd be blinded. The earth shook slightly as the Exile called upon the full ancient powers of her legendary weapon.

Once Joey sensed the light had abated, he opened his eyes once more.

Riven stood before him, but she no longer held just a broken blade. It had transformed into a complete weapon. With a single hand she held a large massive Runic Blade, the size of the weapon was quite literally bigger than the woman's entire height! Joey was impressed she could hold the weapon at all.

The blade was made of a combination of sacred stones and legendary metal, powerful runic patterns were etched all across the giant weapon, these glowed with green light, giving the sword a supernatural look.

Now armed with all of her powers, Riven's confidence came back.

"MEET YOUR DESTINY!" she screamed out as she made a slashing motion with the blade.

"WIND SLASH!"

As she ran the giant blade through the air with a surprisingly fast stroke, a large green wave of destructive energy was fired across in a threatening arc at the surprised Joey. The velocity was high.

Joey reacted on instinct, he leapt very high into the air. The Wind Slash blast missed the soles of his boots by a mere inch.

However, it immediately connected with a bunch of trees behind, setting off a massive explosion of dust, smoke, and emerald light. The sound of the blast echoed across the entire forest. There was so much green light in the air that even Riven herself shielded her face.

A massive chunk of the forest was gone. With the explosion finished, the field where Joey had stood was littered with severed trees and improvised trunk stools. The complete view of the devastation was still partly covered by smoke. Since the energy of the Wind Slash was pure, there was no forest fire.

Riven studied the area in front of her. Joey was gone. No doubt blown away by the explosion. He was dust now.

The Exile felt an overwhelming sense of relief, but it didn't last.

"HEY RIVEN!"

"NO!" she cried out.

Riven turned around and to her absolute disbelief, Joey was standing a few meters away from her surrounded by healthy trees. Apparently the young bandit had made an absolutely impossibly high jump and had arched over Riven while landing safely… he had completely avoided the entire blast!

Joey didn't really understand how he'd pulled off such a stunt either. It must have been the adrenaline. Somehow the threat of eminent death had unlocked a hidden potential.

Filled with rage, Riven moved in to attack. Even with the giant sword in one hand, she moved at a surprisingly fast speed. The blade was magical so that most of its weight could be mitigated by mental fortitude; and Riven had dedicated years of practice to develop that kind of discipline.

Now wielding a sword that was larger than her entire person, Riven moved in broad vertical and horizontal strikes to cut down her opponent.

Joey was back in his element, having developed new hidden, acrobatic skills from the near death experience, he now jumped through the air to to evade; this made him even more unpredictable in addition to his sidesteps and angled ducks.

Riven's Runic Blade was powerful. With each swing it destroyed entire trees; the poor earth was shattered in bits and pieces here and there whenever she brought the colossal blade down in vertical super smashes.

However, Joey was just way too fast for her. Riven's Runic Blade made her more powerful but it came at a huge price in speed and endurance. Also, her moves seemed even more telegraphed and imprecise. With his newfound air leaping moves, Joey was able to evade her continuously.

Against Joey's advice, she continued to cry out throughout the battle:

"AHHHH! … AHHHH! …. URGH! … AHHHH! … AHHHH!"

As Riven continued to strike, hitting all the nearby trees but not her opponent, she felt herself getting uncontrollably angry and frustrated. The Blade also started to sap at her strength and endurance over time. Her technique started getting worse and worse as she continued to unwisely trade finesse and control for power.

Finally, it was time for Joey to attack. He landed in a clean arc on the other side. Riven turned around but she wasn't fast enough to block.

Joey focused a huge amount of his energy into the ensuring punch; he could virtually feel the energy focused on his high velocity travelling fist. It connected, firmly and decisively on Riven's exposed chest. There was an extremely loud CRACK as it seemed to shatter at least some of her bones.

The Exile was filled with overwhelming pain as her arms were raised in a completely useless movement. Her entire body seemed to slacken and she was momentarily paralyzed soon after. Her mouth gaped open and her orange eyes were at their widest yet.

Most importantly, the fingers on her blade hand slackened completely.

And just like that, the mighty, impractically large Runic Blade fell from her hand. Sensing its master's defeat, the blade transformed once more into a small broken blade before it hit the floor.

Completely disarmed, the great Riven clutched at her chest with both hands, her eyes were wide open from embarrassing pain as she stepped back and away from Joey. Finally unable to take it, she fell unto her knees, clutching at her chest still and bowing her head in shame. She struggled to catch her breath.

Joey felt quite satisfied at the achievement.

He walked over and casually picked up the broken blade from the floor, it was a lot heavier than it looked.

Still kneeling, Riven looked up at him.

"Wow this is quite a heavy weapon," Joey commented as he waved it around a bit. "No wonder you had trouble hitting me with it. I think I'll keep it as a souvenir."

Joey considered the possibility briefly, then concluded: "NAH."

He hurled the broken blade pretty far across the forest, depriving Riven of its use.

When he turned, he saw that Riven had stood back up on her toes, some of the fierceness returned to her face as she formed a martial arts combat position.

Riven moved forward to attack. She hurled punches and kicks at him. The fight didn't last long. Joey hit her body with two punches, the force of these impacts was great enough that the forms of her covered melons jingled slightly. Joey bent down and landed a powerful karate chop on one of her tanned legs.

There was a very loud sound as the chop connected with her one of her knees, signifying heavy damage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Riven let out a cry. It wasn't a battle cry, this was a true cry of defeat.

With a flying kick that connected with her front, Joey sent the female warrior flying a few meters across the forest; she landed awkwardly on her ass.

Joey proceeded relentlessly; he had to finish her now.

She made the mistake of raising her arms forward to shield. The young rogue grabbed her by one of her wrists and forcefully made her stand up. Holding her wrist firmly, he landed three consecutive blows across her rib cage; each of them was answered by a loud cracking sound.

Joey grabbed the female warrior firmly. With a clean motion he threw her entire body over his own shoulder; as he did so, Riven let out a shrill cry. She landed very painfully against the ground on her back with a thud.

While she was on the ground, Joey bent down, grabbed her firmly and gave her a few more hits. For good measure he slapped her face around a bit too, stinging sounds echoed across the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Satisfied, Joey released her and stepped back just slightly, observing her fallen form.

The exotic tanned woman lay on the ground, helpless, her arms and legs sprawled out. Her pretty orange eyes stared blankly into the sky. Her white and brown cloth outfit was soaked with sweat from all of her failed efforts. There was dirt and grass over many parts of her.

Joey felt himself harden as he objectified her from above. His gaze travelled down her short brown dress across her thin but muscular tan legs. Joey took note of Riven's bare feet; her toes had a pretty form.

She looked at him and said:

"This… this shouldn't be happening," she cried out. "I… I'm Riven the Exile. I'm a champion of Runeterra. I… I'm STRONG."

Joey was not sure why she was saying these things to him but he loved it.

"It… it's not fair," she continued. "How did you defeat me? I… I train every single day; I've been training all my life to fight. You… you're just a common bandit! This… this shouldn't be happening."

"And which one of us won again? Please remind me," he said to her unhelpfully. "There's more to fighting than just being Strong. The way that you fight is kind of dumb, that might have something to do with it."

The female warrior had nothing to say in response; she looked away in shame. She was still trying to process how she could have been so totally defeated.

Joey could wait no longer. This was a unique opportunity and he had to take it.

He bent down and grabbed one of her ankles firmly. Lifting her bare foot into the air and walking to the side, he re-adjusted the direction of her sprawling form. And just like that, he dragged the defeated woman across the ground of the forest by her leg.

Riven let out a brief gasp but otherwise seems dazed and zoned out. Joey dragged her to the perfect spot, a small trunk stool with a large damaged oak tree behind it.

He paused to admire her lifted bare foot. Being a warrior, she didn't paint her nails but they were neat and her toes had a sexy form.

Satisfying a kink, he moved his face forward and smelled her toes. She smelled of leather, sweat, grass, and a bit of earth; entirely logical given their fight; it was quite bad but also not entirely bad.

"What…" Riven mumbled helplessly. "What are you doing?"

Joey did not answer. He could wait no longer because his lust had reached a tipping point, having built up over the course of the entire fight.

He released her leg and got down to it. He bent down, grabbed her firmly, and easily lifted her entire body over the trunk stool. She was made to sit on the edge of the trunk, the height was perfect and her back was against the tree behind.

"I want my prize," he said to her bluntly, looking at her orange eyes.

The female warrior realized what he meant. She tried to move. In response, Joey bashed the back of her head quite hard against the tree; leaving her dazed and weak.

While she was recovering from that, Joey bent down to pull out a very small concealed knife attached to the side of his boot; it was a stolen elven blade and its sharpness was supernatural.

With a single precise cut, he ran it across the front of her white tunic top; the fabric tore open immediately and to Riven's complete embarrassment her large bare breasts immediately popped out.

"NO!" she cried out; her face red with embarrassment. Instinctively she moved her hands to shield her female endowments from sight.

Joey took this opportunity to get a firm grip under her skirt, getting the edge of her panties too. With great speed and precision, he pulled it outwards and then cut at it with the supernatural blade; the blade easily ran through everything, belt included. He threw all of the pieces of what's left to the side.

To Riven's burning humiliation, she was now sitting completely naked in front of him. Joey noted her shaved, clean womanhood between her legs.

Joey dropped the knife and moved to remove his pants. Riven knew she had at most seconds; she resumed her efforts to struggle. However, Joey easily caught her arms and pushed her back into the tree. His rock hard manhood now out, he maneuvered between her legs; he managed to spread her legs apart.

And with that, he pushed forward. The entire length of his manhood penetrated Riven's pussy from the front.

As she was violated, Riven let out a shrill melodramatic cry:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Joey felt the delicious tightness of the defeated warrior's cunt. Now inside, he began to fuck her in earnest.

Riven completely lost it. With each powerful thrust of Joey's cock, she let out a cry of denial:

"NO! … NO!... NO!... NO!"

It was too much for her. For a woman as powerful as her, to be rendered so helpless. For all of her life she had been trained to fight, she had been beyond the reach of such abuse… not today. It was as if literally every single pump of his cock was shredding away at what she stood for. This was worse than death.

Joey released her arms so that he could touch and squeeze her sizable busts. Riven had stopped crying out, but she was frantically turning her head everywhere.

Joey decided to reposition. He grabbed her tanned muscular legs firmly and hooked them over his shoulders. Using them as levers, he pressed forward and folded the female warrior under him. Her luscious ass was lifted slightly from the trunk at an angle; Joey promptly grabbed a firm fistful of her butt cheeks.

Riven's legs were stretched to a breaking point. She cried out in pain as she was folded further still. She was almost literally folded in half in a strange, unnatural form with the rogue angled over her.

Now on his tip toes, Joey repositioned before entering her pussy again. From this angle he got even deeper into her vagina. He resumed fucking her, savagely pumping away at her.

As Joey approached his climax, he looked into her beautiful face. Realizing she had lost, Riven looked resentfully at him with her orange eyes; her mouth hung open slightly.

The moment came.

"URGH!"

The young rogue blew his load deep inside the defeated Riven. Waves and waves of his essence overwhelmed her as indescribable ecstasy over-shook Joey's entire form. It was a fitting end to one of his greatest conquests.

Completely satisfied, he collapsed on top of her tits to catch his breath.

He couldn't believe he had done it. Riven was something of a continent-wide sexual fantasy. The fight preceding the fuck had made it that much better.

At length, he released her legs and got off her. He stepped away from her and looked at the forest. A good chunk of the view was filled with debris from the earlier fight.

From behind him, Riven sat back up. She was wracked with pain and exhaustion but he was distracted. Now was the time to strike.

She rushed forward and aimed an airborne kick at him. However, Joey turned back just in time. He reacted instinctively. Using both hands, he managed to intercept and grab her by her foot in mid movement.

At once he flung her forcefully upwards, applying a twist. Riven's airborne attack ended with her spinning around somewhat comically before landing on the grass facedown, groaning in pain.

Before she could get up again, Joey moved over her and sat down on her back, pinning her forcefully into the filthy grass; Riven let out a loud disbelieving groan.

From where he's sitting, Joey had a perfect view of her ass and her feet.

"Get… GET OFF ME!" she cried uselessly.

Joey leaned forward and easily grabbed both of her feet firmly. Press her ankles firmly together, he grabbed her feet together and used them to pull her legs over her ass… upwards towards him. This stretched them to near breaking point.

"NO! STOP- AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

In her effort to break free, she flailed her arms around uselessly. Joey continued to pull and stretch her trapped legs over her ass until it reached him; she was definitely more flexible than a normal woman but it still hurt. Joey alternated between pushing and pulling… with each pull Riven felt herself getting destroyed.

"MY… MY LEGS… S… STOP! AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Joey showed her a measure of mercy and stopped pulling at her legs. Instead, he leaned over to satisfy his foot fetish with her. He moved his face close to her sexy bare feet and took in the smell. Then he used his tongue to do forbidden things. He licked her toes and the spaces between them. Riven groaned as she realized she's powerless to prevent this objectification of her; she had been reduced to a fetish toy. Her body, her once powerful legs were now a complete pile of flesh to be abused.

Joey enjoyed playing with her feet but then something else caught his attention… her round, muscular, curvaceous ass cheeks.

Time for the final round, he thought.

The rogue released her legs and got off her. Then he moved behind her and bent down. He grabbed her legs and moved them apart; she was too weak to resist now.

Filled with overwhelming lust, Joey moved over and aimed his rock hard manhood between her cheeks; it touched the very tip of the entrance to Riven's asshole.

"No…" she muttered. "Not there-"

Ignoring her protest, Joey grabbed her firmly and pushed forward, penetrating the woman's most private of areas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Riven screamed out as she was made to endure this final and ultimate humiliation. Inch by inch but without interruption; Joey's powerful cock tore its way into the fabled female warrior hero's asshole.

She gripped at the ground. She bore her teeth as she let out a series of very loud grunts. While doing so, she inadvertently tightened her sphincter, increasing the tightness and pleasure around Joey's cock.

As Joey pumped her ass, he grabbed her firmly. Riven was made to get up on all fours; from this position, Joey could get even deeper inside… by now his balls were plopping right up against her flesh.

Riven continued to grunt.

As Joey plundered her backdoor, he reached a hand under her body and grabbed her snatch.

Her response: "You… (grunt*)… you bastard… (grunt*)"

Joey wondered if he could do it. He slowed down slightly with her asshole and focused on his finger work. As he continued to pump her ass, he focused his experienced hand to stimulate her pussy. As he expected, it didn't take very long for Riven's pussy to get wet and sticky…

"NOOOOO!" the female warrior cried out. "NOT LIKE THIS…. AAAAAAAAH"

Riven didn't want to give it to him. Not while he was doing her asshole…

Her resistance was in vain, all of the Exile's repressed sexual urges came rushing forth. She didn't know it, but she had always wanted on a subconscious level to be defeated and abused in this way, and his fingers… THEY WERE TOO GOOD…

With a great cry of defeat, Riven's cunt exploded. A large amount of hot sticky liquid came shooting out of her womanhood, covering Joey's naughty hand and giving the rogue a great deal of satisfaction.

Riven was confused, how could she be pleasured in this way? She burned with frustration, she had lost control.

Having made her cum, it was now his turn. The moment was near.

The young rogue gave her great ass a few more pumps.

"URGH!"

Riven couldn't believe it. She had given him too much.

Grunting with satisfaction, Joey blew his load inside her, this time deep into her asshole and marking her as his. As he was overfilled with pleasure, a great flood of semen over-flooded Riven's ass. There was so much cum that some of the white leaked out of her asshole.

Having decisively taught the self-righteous Riven a lesson she wouldn't forget, Joey was satisfied. There was no need to kill her; she was no longer a threat. He decided to just leave the naked Riven there. She was still on all fours and completely naked when Joey took leave.

A few hours later, Joey was on his way out of the forest. He carried his large bag of stolen treasures over his shoulder. The story of how he had conquered and taken the great Riven was one he was going to tell over and over again to whoever would listen… it still sounded kind of unbelievable to himself.


End file.
